In order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have increased since 4th Generation (4G) communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post-LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are being discussed to mitigate a propagation path loss in the super-high frequency band and to increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FOAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Internet Protocol (IP) networking has rapidly developed on the strength of the dramatic development of Internet technology. In IP networking, each user and a predetermined server have their fixed addresses, that is, IP addresses, and operate, and routing is performed based on an address.
Various schemes have been proposed to provide a large amount of data to a terminal in a mobile communication system. One of the schemes is allocating an IP address to a mobile terminal. In other words, the concept of a mobile IP has been introduced.
A router supports IP networking, whereby end terminals can communicate in a global network. However, an IP address in the IP networking is only used as unique identification of a terminal in the global network. Therefore, the IP address merely supports packet transmission, but has difficulty in supporting a multimedia and interactive communication service. Furthermore, service is not recognized using only an IP address in an environment where various application services are made, and thus it is not allowed to provide a supplementary service in the network. Also, a router integrates a control plane and a data plane into a single device and each router has different control plane information from the others and operates independently. Therefore, the structure of a router makes it difficult to introduce a new networking protocol. Also, the router uses a full distribution-based routing algorithm and protocol, and thus a network operator cannot directly define a routing policy, which is a drawback. Moreover, a user and an Internet service provider cannot manage the routing policy, and cannot determine static/dynamic information of a network.